For the purpose of further clinical applications, it is requested to proceed to a differentiation and an ex-vivo expansion of endothelial and myocardiac progenitor cells from CD34+ cells previously purified by immunoselection.
A crucial issue is to prove that the dedicated differentiation and the functional capacities of CD34+ cell subsets would not be modified after ex-vivo expansion.